lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Takoto
Hi, welcome to The Lion King! Thanks for your edit to the Vitani page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 00:00, 14 April 2009 General chat The Lion King usually is favored by younger kids i whouldnt be surprised that alot of younger kids wrote these articles --Axx1000 05:27, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I guessed that, however I would have assumed an admin, mod, or bureaucrat would have attempted too clean up this place, or at least someone passing through who isn't me? Luckily for you guys I guess I'm here too stay. ~~Takoto 05:33, 22 August 2009 (UTC) What time zone are you in? its almost 1 in the mourning were im at now, if this is your regular schedule, it might be hard to get a meeting going. --Axx1000 05:54, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :It's eight in the morning where I am and I haven't slept all night. I live in England. I suffer from Insomnia, a sleeping disorder where I can't sleep at all for a few days at a time. What do you mean by "get a meeting going"? ~~Takoto 06:45, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Currently theres 3 active members on this wiki me, you, and Honeyfur. If you go to my user page then down to favorite pages (2nd link theres a website called zpgo.webs.com. I made the website. It has a chat feature that i built into the main page so people on the site can talk. Me and Honeyfur have already talked on it twice. And if you want me to be MORE specific we talk about the wiki and how to make it better. ill go on it for a bit, mabey you might see me on if you hurry --Axx1000 07:04, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :No offense, but maybe tomorrow. Seeing as it's eight in the morning I'd like to get some sleep... or try too, I have to have lunch with my boyfriend tomorrow then have an interview about a job... Tomorrow night, maybe. Or maybe in a minute... I don't know really. ~~Takoto 07:10, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hello, Takoto! I'm Honeyfur (An administrator/bureaucrat, on the wiki); nice to meet you. Sorry for taking so long to introduce myself; I've just been really busy, lately. Hope to see you, later! --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:00, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Uhh, hey. xD I should say I might not be able to do much editing today/tomorrow right now because some stuffs happening in my life I have to address, and my Cat's gone missing. So yeah, but I'll still try and do the odd one or two edits around for a few days. xD ~~Takoto 10:20, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::that sucks about your cat, i have a cat too and it whould kill me if he ran away --Axx1000 04:52, 27 August 2009 (UTC) meeting Id like to get a meeting going this sunday August 30 between the 3 of us. i still havnt figured out a good time to set it at but sunday should work the best for me (busy saturday and friday is to soon). getting the meeting might be a bit hard since theres a ocean between 1 of our active users (takoto) and the rest of us (axx1000) and (honeyfur). for those of you who dont want to figure out time zones then if takoto is at 0 then honeyfur is at -5 and axx1000 is -6. id thinking that if i got on at 12 honeyfur at 1 and takoto at 6 then everything might work out great but if your not free we might have to push the meeting back a week or 2 (i was hopeing we chould get it in befor september but it might be to sudden) the meeting will be about an hour and we are going to work to get the wiki almost or completely ready for spotlight (which should bring alot of active users). Please dont hesitate to say that you cant make it or it might cut close to your plans to which we will talk about a later time or different day. (im only going to write this once so i dont have to write this again so thats why i didnt directly talk to you) --Axx1000 04:52, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Sunday I might be busy but I will try to make it. ~~Takoto 06:50, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::The meeting will start in 5 minets i will be on up to an hour after the meeting starts try to make it if you can. --Axx1000 16:58, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Yo Hey, Takoto! Sorry for the delay. I made you an administrator. Good luck! --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:59, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Animes What animes do you like? -Katili I whould tell the ones i like but i dought you whould share my interests --Axx1000 21:42, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :I like too many to actually list. ~~Takoto 15:34, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Try me, I may like more than you would think. -Katili :Outlaw Star, Elfen Lied, Kino's Journey, Azumanga Daioh, the original two Pokémon series' (Kanto and Johto), The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Death Note, Loveless, D.N.Angel (not love it... but it was okay), Digimon (up until the end of the third season), Ghost in the Shell, Gravitation, Tactics, FLCL... and a few more... xDD ~~Takoto 20:16, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Talk: Nefu I moved our discussion over to your talk page, so as not to let the whole community know of our argument. =) It's not a real character, it's a fan one. It shouldn't be up here. Damn I wish I was an admin.... ~~Takoto 06:50, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Actually, Nefu is featured in an episode of Timon and Pumbaa where he visits his uncle and steals his magic walking stick to help him do his chores. :You might be right, or wrong. I watched a lot of the Timon and Pumbaa series but don't remember Nefu... He might have been in an episode I never saw. Please, give me proof as too whether he's real or not (eg. A screenshot)... the page will be under watch but won't be deleted :D ~~Takoto 14:29, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Takoto, please don't cuss in a public area of the wiki. You have to remember that the people who visit this site are usually younger children. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 20:34, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Que? Where did I cuss? I haven't said a "badword" on this page! ~~Takoto 13:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I think you know the word I'm talking about. We probably have different views on language, but I would have to say that you used a word that is not appropriate for this wiki. Don't think I'm mad at you; I just don't want little kids seeing stuff like that. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 18:53, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :No, seriously, I have no idea what you're talking about :/ and it's really bugging me... ~~Takoto 21:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry to annoy you, but clean language is a biggie on a little kid's wiki. =) The first word in the last sentence is the word that shouldn't be used. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:22, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Oh right yeah, you guys are American... Sorry, it's so hard not to type that word because to English it's just an everyday word... Hah. 22:10, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Yeah; I guess it was just a misunderstanding. =) --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 23:17, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Sarafina No that WASNT a fan belif! It was all true. I asked my cousin who MET Disney and they told him soo I dont care if u ban me. soo YAH BOO SUCKS TO U! :Walt Disney (the person) died before The Lion King was made. It's impossible. Please refrain from posting comments on my talk page, you infuriate me, oh and I guess you don't know what that means as you type like you have the IQ of a five year old. ~~Takoto 08:22, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Scarstar Takoto, I've seen what's been happening over the Sarafina page. I agree, Scarstar has no proof over what he's/she's talking about. But, please don't be rude to other users, especially new ones. I know people can get annoying, but we don't want to chase them off the wiki. Another thing, is please don't ban someone without consulting Axx1000, and myself. I'm not trying to sound harsh, so please don't take this in the wrong way. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 00:29, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Well it's kind of hard when I don't have your MSN and Axx1000 is offline all the time. What am I meant to do? Let them spam the Wiki until I can get hold of you guys? We're in completely different time-zones, and I'd rather not sit here like a lemon and watch someone spam up the Wiki just because you guys aren't online... If you have a problem with my banning, then when you get online just change the banned persons time, or stop the ban all-together if you want. Scarstar just annoyed me to no end, as well as lied and pretended her/his fake little story was the truth. ~~Takoto 08:21, October 9, 2009 (UTC)